


kamukoma drabbles

by skirt



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirt/pseuds/skirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>misc kamukoma drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	kamukoma drabbles

01\. Komaeda is oddly gentle with you, like he’s afraid you’ll break you if he presses harder than necessary. You’re not sure where he got the impression that you’re made of fine china because you’ve certainly proven yourself otherwise, but his kisses are always soft, his touches are always nice, and it’s not exactly all that bad. He lies in your bed with you and his arms are around your waist and his head is against your lower back. He sighs in his sleep and mutters something you can’t hear, but it reminds you he’s here. You feel at home.

02\. It took you a long time before you had really come to terms with the fact that you did, in fact, like Komaeda, but it took you even longer to realize that he liked you too. Reading people had never been much of a strong point for you, really. After an awkward confession from him and a short and entirely too weird kiss from you, you decided to give dating a try. You’d never dated anyone before and judging from his lack of experience, nor had he. That was fine- figuring out each other was an adventure in itself.

03\. He’s antsy and sort of uncomfortable when it ever comes down anything more than kissing. You don’t mind that much, but it does make you question. Once, he pushed you off of him and ran out of your dorm. At the time, you didn’t realize that you were pressing him harder than he was comfortable with, but he never mentioned it afterwards and you were a bit more careful to make sure that you didn’t make him uncomfortable anymore. You think he appreciates that, really. Maybe one day he’ll be fine with more, but until then you can wait.

04\. Komaeda loves the holidays. He loves decorating, the music, the lights, the gifts, everything. You have always been on the other end of the spectrum. Not only did you find it useless, but incredibly obnoxious as well. But that didn’t stop him. He decorated your apartment with any terrible decoration he could find at department stores, bought enough sweaters to clothe an army, and spends three months finding you the perfect present. You almost felt bad about that. All you got for him was a key to your apartment and a bouquet of flowers that looked like his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> i will mayhaps add more later? we'll see


End file.
